


Wherever You Desire

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: A ValtorXIcy one shot. They visit planet earth.





	Wherever You Desire

Planet Earth's atmosphere did not lack any magic.

It was dense and blurry compared to Magix, but its creatures were the ones who lacked the magic, not the planet itself. The nature and its elements were, despite the humans, vibrating with a powerful energy. It was late february, the white snow covered the forest like a blanket in Kaunas, Lithuania. There was complete silence in the rural area, cars and city lights were miles away. Nothing would disturb the peace here, in the forest of the small village.

A raven felt himself uneasy, all of a sudden. Its black eye saw two figures, shaped like humans. The bird could see through their souls. They were not humans. Not even close.

Icy and Valtor had been visiting many realms in the Magical Dimension, stealing their magical sources, to make themselves more powerful. Icy had suggested to leave the dimension and take a little trip on this blue planet. She loved its northern countries. Its snow and ice had something which she could not find in Magix.

The ice here, it felt unappreciated. Humans did not recognize its magic. They did not respect it. Icy took off her cloak and lied down on the snowy field. She started to suck the energy of winter, energy of all things dying. She smiled as she felt her magic growing. The snow itself felt more alive, connecting with the witch of ice. A living creature, who needed the cold to survive. Valtor watched his wife charging herself, with pleasure. They were so close to victory.

Last week, he had a violent fight with Bloom. He had been so close to finally killing the princess. Only, she had managed to hurt him before, very close to his heart. The wound was still there, and it was still burning. So the couple had decided to wait and renew, before attacking again. "Come, lie down with me." She touched the innocent snow, while inviting him. Valtor smiled. "I can feel the cold, you know." Icy smirked. "What is that? A prince of darkness, afraid from a little chill?" He smiled at her again, observing the unearthly beauty in front of his eyes. Her long white hair, embraced by snow. She was so connected with her magic. The snowflakes, feeling their queen, flowed in the air and raced to land on her white skin. She looked so peaceful here.

Valtor lied down beside her. She got on top of him and kissed him, while caressing his cheeks with her freezing hands. "You also need a power up. Where do you want to go?" Valtor returned the kiss, touching her snowy hair."Wherever you desire."He answered in a whisper.

They heard heavy footsteps approaching. A middle aged man, heavily clothed, carrying a gun. A hunter. Well, for the animals, that is. "Here comes one." Icy pointed out. Valtor grinned. A human being, despite being magicless, was still a source of great spiritual energy. A wizard could suck it out, like a vampire, leaving the human without their spiritual force. In other words, dead. This hunter was about to become a prey, to the source of such dark energies that the planet herself felt in pain from it. He caught the unfortunate man. He started to suck the spirit. The man felt herself weaker each second, trapped in the claws of the unearthly monster. When Valtor was done, he was glowing from the earthy energy of the ordinary man. The hunter looked like a rotten fruit.

"Feeling better?" Icy had gotten up, and was dressed up. She did not feel like leaving this country. She loved its weather, atmosphere. There were no such winters in Magix. She would like to pay a visit to Iceland, maybe Russia. She then realized Valtor's face.

He was in pain.

"What is wrong?" Valtor tried to fix his expression, but it was not easy for him. While he was attacking the man, his wound was hurt again. The attack of the dragon fire burned like hell. He could not complain about it. He could not show any weakness to Icy.

But she already knew it. Her eyes were fixed with anger and disgust. But when she looked at him, they turned to normal. "I want to go to Italy." Valtor raised an eyebrow to that. "You hate its weather. Is it because of the ice cream?" Icy softly chuckled to that. "Yes, and no." She instantly got a lot more serious. "Our princess tries so hard to find her parents. I wonder how much she cherishes the ones she already has, because she is about to lose them." Valtor remembered Italy was where Bloom had been sent as a baby. She was then adopted by a random firefighter. "It will make her more angry." Valtor pointed out. Icy had no fear of such a thing. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation. "She will suffer." Valtor suddenly felt a rush of desire. He loved it when she got this way. Attacking those two would do nothing good for their plans. It was a waste of energy. But not for her. She wanted not only the death of the fairy, but the destruction of her. She wanted to end everything she cherished and loved. She would let her know that it was her doing. She would let her know about their death herself.

"We will go to them. But first, may I?"

She let the dark wizard in, in the middle of the snowy field. The lustful desire combined with dreams of destruction. If they could freeze time in this perfect moment, they would.

But time flowed. Not much later, they were the uninvited guests of a small house in Venice, Gardenia. Two mundane peope. A simple man, who makes a living by putting down fires. A simple woman, whose only desire was to see her flowers bloom. As well as her daughter.

All Icy saw in them was Bloom. Her face, covered with tears and pain. She did not hesitate.

When she was done, the small house had become a coffin of ice. "Let's go to her." Icy attempted to teleport, but Valtor caught her arms. "We have no rush." He talked in a calm, low voice. He felt Icy's mind, her desires. She ached for the fairy to hurt. "You make me so excited." Valtor rarely spoke about feelings. For Icy, it was even more unusual. She let him kiss her again, this time with even more passion. His wound still hurt but he did not care. Being close to her numbed all the pain.

Before leaving the planet, they visited the North pole. With her magic at its peak, she sent her powerful vibrations all around the planet. For a couple of seconds, everyone in the planet had their hearts frozen, and their minds filled with dust and desire.

Author's Note: All hail Valcy, the most glorious couple in existence! I lived in Lithuania for a short period, and I miss it, as well as Icy. I hope you enjoyed this little story. I recommend listening "Some like it cold" by Xandria, while reading.

I honestly do not understand why this ship is not more popular.

Shipping Valtor with his sworn enemy makes me sick to my stomach.

Also. The fact that Valtor finds Icy's wickedness (hurting not for the goal, but for the pleasure) sexually attractive is a headcanon of my friend. You can check out her works, her pen name is "xeadasreign"

Love, Snowy


End file.
